Our Sins
by Mimi-Mako
Summary: High school is a difficult place and everyone has their problems. It's the time when things begin to clear up, yet other things get cloudy, and a group of friends is about to expriance just that.


**Chapter I  
Our Sins**

**Ca va?  
Well anyway, welcome to Chapter one!  
This might end up being a long running fic, and it will have elements of yaoi and rated M material. So be warned!!**

**Anyway please read and leaves lots and lots of comments!****  
Merci!**

* * *

In the parking lot of Catholic High School, a mass of students began to gather. Where a certain fiery red haired teenager was getting arrested. He wasn't resisting, and gave in quite easily to the older cop who began walking him to the police car.

What an exciting way to start off the third day of school!

"Axel!" a blond boy yelled as he pushed his way through the large crowd.

The boy named Axel looked back as he heard the familiar voice call his name. He gave the blond a quick smile before an angry cop shoved him into the back seat of the police vehicle.

"What did he do now?" the blond sighed as he walked toward the entrance of the school and away from the parking lot.

Through out the halls of the schools rumors floated about, the whole incident that had just occurred. The blond named Roxas desperately tried to ignore all of the hurtful things some of the students and teachers said about his best friend.

One of the most hurtful things was spoken by a old wise teacher, "That boy is going to end up in hell! He has enough sin with him that can equal the amount carried by three decent men!"

Roxans knew, or rather believed that the teacher was wrong. "Theres no way--" he thought "that Axel will go to hell! I don't care if it sound like I'm in denial I--"

"Hey Roxas!"

"Hmm?" he turned to where the voice came from.

It was his friends, Sora and Riku. The two were always together, and tried to spend most of their time together.

"Did you see what happened to Axel?" asked Sora

"Do you two know what he did this time?"

"Yeah, we just talked to his step brother Marluxia he said something about--umm--"Sora trailed off trying to remember what he said.

"Arson, he was arrested because of Arson." Riku cleared up

"At least he didn't kill anyone," Roxas said as he looked back toward the parking lot,"You know I better go clean out his car, just in case they decided to search it for some reason." he turned then walked back toward the parking lot.

"What do you think Axel has in his car?" asked Sora with a hint of curiosity

"Drugs?" suggested Riku.

"Who knows, besides I'm not sure why Roxas even likes Axel so much." noted Sora

"Haven't you two figured it out already?" said Zexion who happened to over hear what the two boys were talking about.

"What do you mean?" both boys asked clueless

Zexion said then spoke, "It's obvious that they have a romantic relationship."

Riku and Sora began blushing, their eyes quickly flickering back and forth way as if they were the ones with a secret secret relationship.

"That's a surprise." said Riku, turing away from Zexion,"Well I have to go now."

"Yeah, me too!" Sora quickly walked up beside Riku.

Zexion went off in the other direction.

"Hey, Riku," Sora whispered, "If Zexion figured out that Axel and Roxas have a relationship, do you think he has figured out us?"

"He was just assuming it, they might not even like each other in that way. Besides you shouldn't worry, we only did it once." comforted Riku

"Good."

From the parking lot Roxas could hear the school bell going off, signaling the start of class. Not wanting to be too late he quickly grabbed all of the drugs he could find and stashed them into his backpack just as one of the school's security guards came toward him.

"Hurry up or your going to be late." scolded the officer

"Yes sir!" Roxas said, and scurried out of the parking lot and back into the school.

The first half of the school day was uneventful, and nothing of interest happened. At the moment Roxas's mind was more on Axel than they were in his school work. It always worried him when the pyro would get in trouble, he was always afraid that they would take him away.

At lunch Sora, Riku, and Roxas all sat together at their usual table. With the occasional Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia, who would stay and talk for a few minutes and then leave.

"I miss Axel." Roxas sighed.

"Why don't you ask Marluxia anything about what going on. He might know." said Sora

"I dont know," He looked back and saw the pink haired boy walking pass them

"Hey! Marluxia!" Riku called to him, successfully getting his attention.

"No! Riku, shut up! You ass!" whispered Roxas who was too late.

"Yeah?"

"So how's Axel doing?" nervously asked Roxas.

"I think he's still at the police station, but I wont really know anything until I get home." he said, then left.

"You know what? I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." revealed Roxas as he stood up off the bench. "See you two tomorrow."

The two waved good bye at their friend, who just decided to skip the rest of the day.

The fact that Roxas was so worried about Axel made the boys think that maybe Zexion is right. That maybe they do have a relationship.

"Why don't you think he's told any one?" Sora asked

"The same reson we havent told anyone."

"Yeah, good point."

--- ~~~ --- ~~~ --- ~~~ --- ~~~

Roxas's parents don't normally get home until after school hours so they wont suspect him skipping the rest of the day. It was just that he couldn't take not knowing what was going on with Axel.

After numerous failed attempts to distract himself his cell went off and to his amazement it was Axel.

"Hello?" he spoke eagerly to hear what has become of his friend, "Axel?"

"Yeah. Hey what's going on?" Axel spoke in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Axel what the hell happened? Where are you?"

"At home, my mother bailed me out."

"So what happened?"

"They said that they'd let me off easy this time. Since the fire didn't cause to much damage and didnt kill anyone. Also because of what respectable people my parents are."

"That's good, oh and I have your...umm..."

"My stuff" coded Axel

"Yeah."

"Good do you think you can come by my place and drop it off?"

"Sure"

"Alright."

The two hung up, and Roxas grabbed his backpack which had all of Axel's stuff in it and left his house. Axel didn't live too far away so he didn't mind walking.

When he got there, Axel greeted him and the two journeyed upstairs to his bedroom.

The two boys were now alone. Axel's mom had just stepped out, and his step dad was a work, now they could do whatever they wanted.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, saying "Please stay out of trouble whenever you get arrested it worries me."

"I'm sorry." Axel placed a soft kiss on Roxas's forehead.

"The teachers at school say that if you don't stop you'll go to hell," revealed Roxas "Axel please stop."

"Go to hell?" repeated Axel, "Well I'm pretty sure that they're not as fucking pure as they say they are," he picked up Roxas and layed him on his bed. "I set fires out if impulse, but something tells me that this sin, our sin is what is going to send us both to hell."

"For me hell would be heaven as long as your around."

"If we cant make it to heaven," said Axel as he placed a soft kiss on Roxas's neck "we'll run away from hell and make a heaven for ourselves and people like us."

"Is that even possib--" Roxas's sentance was cut short from another kiss of Axel who the said, "We'll find a way to make it possible."

* * *

**Well that's chapter one!  
I hope you all like it, if it does good I'll continue writing chapters so please tell me what you think!  
Suggestions are also highly wanted. **

**Oh, and sorry if there is too much grammer or spelling mistakes, I'm dyslecxic so things sometimes come out wrong. Sorry!**

**So anyway tell me if you like it and if I should write more! (I've got a few things planned)**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
